in blood
by wild wolf free17
Summary: I know your face, Nero murmurs, from Earth’s history. -AU where Jim and Spock never escaped the Narada-
1. The pain you wake to

**Title**: The pain you wake to is not yours

**Disclaimer**: not my characters; title from Sylvia Plath

**Warnings**: AU during movie; non-con

**Pairings**: pre reboot!Kirk/Spock, post OS!Kirk/Spock; Nero/Kirk

**Rating**: R

**Point** **of** **view**: third

**Wordcount**: 315

**Notes**: written for st_xi_kink to the prompt _Nero is mindlessly focused in on Spock - on *hurting* Spock, even more so than just killing him. And he recognized Kirk "from earth's history". So he MUST know alllll about Spock & Kirk being the ultimate dream team, BFF's, fucking like bunnies, what have you. And now he's got Spock's captain here, beneath his hands. What better way to get revenge?_

_And then! Rescue! And awkward aftermath._

_But of course, he'd want Spock to SEE. I'm sure Nero would feel the need to explain, in explicit detail, exactly why it's Spock's fault that he's chosen to (whatever you pick, pervy, violent, etc.) poor Kirk. I think it'd be interesting to have BOTH Spock's reactions. Not to mention Kirk's. I can see Kirk maybe being all indignant - WTF, you're torturing me to hurt Spock? But he doesn't even like me! Or perhaps he'd get a funny look on his face as he realized just what those feeling/memories he'd received from Spock Prime's meld were._

* * *

_I know your face_, Nero murmurs, _from Earth's history_. He stares down at the human, at James T. Kirk, at Spock's beloved. Perhaps, even more than Vulcan's destruction, the harm of this man would break Spock.

_Yes_, he whispers. _You were a great man, James_, he says slightly louder. _But that was another life._

Kirk blinks up at him, trying to buck him off, but Nero refuses to be moved. The human looks very intriguing, all bloody and bruised. _Had a bad day, James?_ Nero asks, honestly curious.

_Get the fuck off me_, Kirk mutters, shoving and twisting, but only trapping his hands between their bodies. He's panicking, Nero notices in fascination. Apparently, he doesn't like to be held down.

_Captain!_ Ayel calls. _We've captured the Vulcan. It's the other Spock_.

Nero looks up from Kirk and smiles. _Take us to warp, Ayel._ He strokes Kirk's face and the human turns his head aside. _Let's leave Earth—we've already destroyed their fleet. Everything I want is right here. _

_Aye, sir_, Ayel says and passes along the command.

Nero reaches down and grabs the small communicator that Kirk had been scrambling for. _Oh, no, James_, Nero says softly. He crushes the device and smiles as Kirk closes his eyes.

Spock is dragged in, left arm hanging uselessly. His gaze immediately goes to Kirk, Nero notices with a smirk. He is right, then. Hurting the human while Spock watches, both within reach, will provide far more satisfaction than killing Vulcan from afar.

Nero keeps his gaze locked on Spock's and leans down to gently kiss Kirk. His hands tighten around Kirk's, until Kirk gasps into his mouth as the fragile bones splinter.

Spock jerks forward; three of Nero's crew hold him back and Nero laughs against Kirk's lips. _We'll have fun, the three of us,_ he murmurs. _And every time he feels pain, Spock, she'll be avenged. _


	2. You've kissed him

**Title**: You've kissed him, and he'll never forgive you

**Disclaimer**: not my characters; title from Richard Siken

**Warnings**: non-con; AU during film

**Pairings**: Nero/Jim; implied reboot Spock/Jim

**Rating**: R

**Point** **of** **view**: third

**Wordcount**: 415

* * *

_I'm going to kill you, James_, Nero murmurs into his ear, one hand caressing his throat, the other digging all five fingers into his scalp. _I'm going to destroy you while he watches, helpless and trapped. I'll make you scream until your voice is gone, until blood fills your mouth, until all you taste is your own death._

Jim gurgles, straining beneath him, but with both hands broken and his arms refusing to listen, all he does is cause Nero's chuckle. _Yours is a brave species, James_, he says, almost gently. _I'll enjoy breaking you_.

Nero tightens his fingers around Jim's throat. _Jim!_ he hears Spock scream. _Nero, stop! I'm the one you want! _

_That's not very Vulcan of him, is it?_ Nero muses, loosening his grip so Jim can breathe. _And in this reality, you've barely met. What sort of man are you, to inspire such devotion already? _

Leaning down, Nero licks his cheek, ending with a bite to his lips. The hand clenching his scalp trails along his torso to his cock. _Should I pleasure you, James?_ he asks softly. _Would that make the pain sharper? Or should I just take you, while Spock watches?_

Jim hates himself a little, but he whimpers as Nero's grip tightens. _Answer me, James Tiberius Kirk. _

He turns his head aside, searching for Spock. Six Romulans surround him, each holding onto some part of him, restraining him. _Jim_, he hears Spock whisper. _Captain. I—_

Nero's hand clenches around his throat again. _Answer me_.

_Just hurt me_, he gasps out. _You sick fuck_. He looks back into Nero's grief-maddened eyes. He remembers what Old-Spock showed him, Romulus and Nero's wife. _Nothing you do will bring her back. _

Nero roars something unintelligible and grabs Jim's shoulders, lifting him up only to slam him back down. Jim closes his eyes, trying to think through the pain. Is there any way out of this? Nero rears up and flips him over, pushing his face into the deck.

Jim flicks his eyes back to Spock. _I'm sorry_, he mumbles. _I'm sorry, I'm sorry, I'm sorry_. He ignores the tears on both their faces, the sounds Nero makes, how deep and sharp and inescapable the pain is.

If he survives this, he swears in a short moment of clarity, on the edge of unconsciousness, he won't even take the time to make Nero hurt. He'll kill the bastard the first chance he gets.

He takes Spock's stricken face with him into the black.


	3. You will not know me very long

**Title**: You will not know me very long

**Disclaimer**: not my characters; title from Anne Sexton.

**Warnings**: AU; mentions of torture

**Pairings**: pre-and-post-Jim/Spock

**Rating**: R

**Point** **of** **view**: third

**Wordcount**: 515

* * *

They are put in separate quarters. Spock's is locked from the outside. He collapses against the wall, his yet uninjured hand spread against it.

Human blood is so red. Jim bled so much.

Spock strives for calm, trying to determine an escape. Both their communicators had been destroyed and he has no way of knowing where the _Narada_ has taken them, how far from Earth and the _Enterprise_.

He has no idea how Jim is even still alive. No idea how much longer Captain Kirk can survive without medical attention—or even with it. How much abuse can a human take? When Kirk had been gasping beneath him, he had felt how easy it would be to crush Kirk's windpipe, to kill him. Before beaming aboard the _Narada_, Kirk had already been injured.

Spock closes his eyes, all calm lost to him. It is his fault the Captain fell into Nero's insane grasp; he should not have allowed a human—an _already grievously injured_ human—to accompany him on such a suicidal mission, much less the captain.

Nero's voice pronounces over the intercom, _Spock_.

_What do you want?_ Spock whispers, his uninjured fingers clenching into a fist.

_I have a present for you_, Nero says. Spock breathes through his rage, futilely seeking serenity. _I'll let you watch while I deprive your human of his life._

The door slides open and Spock stares at the entrance. He limps to it, unable to recall a time he has been so furious or so tired.

He must find a way out of this, a way to save Captain—no, he is Jim, now. Here, on this ship. Until Spock has seen them both to safety, he is Jim.

Spock must find a way to kill Nero, murderer of billions.

Two Romulans await him in the hall; they brutally grab both his arms and pull him deeper into the bowels of the ship. He does not see Jim until the Romulans shove him to his knees: Jim is still unconscious, lying on the ground by Nero's feet. His chest barely rises with each breath, but no more blood is flowing.

_Where I come from, Spock, the two of you had been great friends. Some even said lovers._ Nero's voice is almost friendly. _You were despondent when he died_.

Crouching down and loosely wrapping a hand around Jim's already horrifically bruised throat, Nero meets Spock's eyes. _Will you mourn so strongly in this time?_

Spock clenches his good fist, determining to save Jim or die trying. He has no advantages here: his left shoulder is dislocated, his right ankle slightly sprained, entire body littered with bruises or scrapes. He is exhausted and nearly incandescent with rage.

But Jim had refused to let him come alone.

Spock lunges to his feet, grabbing the phaser of the Romulan to his right. He shoots both his guards then takes aim at Nero, who howls his fury as he dodges.

Five Romulans converge on Spock from all directions. _Restrain him_, Nero growls. _Make sure there are no more interruptions. _

_Jim. forgive me_, Spock whispers.


	4. our best men with thee do go

**Title**: our best men with thee do go

**Disclaimer**: not my characters; title from Donne.  
**Warnings**: AU  
**Pairings**: none stated  
**Rating**: PG  
**Wordcount**: 148  
**Point of view**: third  
**Notes**: thanks to dreamlittleyo for reading over this

* * *

From what they know, which isn't a whole goddamned hell of a lot, Spock somehow got loose long after he should have passed out, made it to engineering, and sabotaged the engines. Then he commandeered some little guppy of a ship, blasted his way free of the _Narada_, and flew on a collision course into the main deck.

The ensuing black hole(and they still don't know what caused it) swallowed the _Narada_ and everyone aboard.

Spock sent one last transmission from the little ship, to Lieutenant Uhura. She made a formal report about its contents, but Bones only cares about one part: _Captain Kirk is dead_.

The _Enterprise_ docks at Earth a far more somber ship than when she left. The surviving crew are hailed as heroes.

Bones quits Starfleet and goes to Iowa. He doesn't keep in contact with anyone, and he never looks to the stars.


End file.
